HelloGoodbye
by Karallaye
Summary: What if Justin Never lived to walk out of the hospital after Chris Hobbs?
1. HelloGoodbye

I found this on my Computer and decided to post it... As Usual, I own Nothing and I have no intentions to. Showtime, QAF is all yours. Lyrics belong to Evanecnce, and all of their affiliates. 

Hello

Everyone was wearing black and it was too depressing for Brian to handle. So he went to Justin's funeral wearing blue. It was still dark, to show his respect, but he wore blue to remember Justin's eyes. As everyone filed in, he just sat and stared at the casket. _Why had i dragged Justin to my car? Why couldn't I just leave Justin with Daphne and go home. Or I could have stayed with him and Daphne and had fun. But no, instead I had to take sunshine to the parking lot_, Brian scolded himself

The preacher went on about loving and losing, but Brian wasn't paying attention. When everyone went to his body to say goodbye, he couldn't move, but when Daphne Chanders got up and started singing, he listened, and as he listened to the words, he cried.

Daphne's POV

When Justin didn't get back from the parking lot after Prom, I'd assumed that he's gone home with brain, so I shrugged it off and kept on dancing all-alone, When I got home at 1 AM I didn't bother to call Justin because I figured that he had spent the whole night with Brian. But when he didn't answer his cell the next morning, I started to get worried. He _always_ answered his cell. So I called Brian's Loft, nobody picked up there. So I stopped, figuring that they were just ignoring me. So I left it alone for a while. But later that night I got a call from Michael surprisingly; he gave me the bad news. Justin was gone. Chris Hobbs took it a bit too far with his baseball Bat.

So here I am at Justin's funeral, about to sing a song that he knew that I knew he loved, even though he said he hated it.

NORMAL POV

Daphne walked through the rows of Pews up to the Altar. She stood at the stand.

"Hi, Justin Taylor was my Best friend. At school we were outcasts, at home we were practically brother and sister. He helped me when people made fun of me because I am Black, and I helped him when people picked on him because he was gay. We were like the Two Musketeers. We went everywhere together, and we told each other everything, he even told me about his first time, sorry Brian, and he knew that I knew that he loved this song, even if he said he hated it. Whenever we were sad we would sit in his room and just listen to this song together on repeat." With that she took a step back and nodded at the pianist. He started a slow tune and Daphne started.

"_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again _

_Has no one told you he's not breathing? _

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_Hello_" tears were streaming down her face, but she kept going

"_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

_Don't try to fix me I'm not b_r_o_k_e_n" Her voice wavered, but still she plowed through

"Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry"

By this point there wasn't a dry face in the entire church.

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

I don't Know if I should continue this... Or even if I could. Please Tell me What YOU think! 


	2. Almost Doesn't Count

**Almost Doesn't Count**

Brian slammed the loft door shut. He dropped his suit jacket on the floor and walked toward the kitchen. As he loosened his tie, he pulled a bottle of Beam off the shelf.

_Almost made you Love me_

Forgoing a glass, Brian took a large gulp from the bottle. He slammed his hand on the counter, took another swig, then headed towards his bed.

_Almost made you cry_

_Almost made you happy, babe, didn't I didn't I?_

Suddenly he laughed. One he'd started, he couldn't stop. He was standing in the middle of his loft, laughing after the funeral of the only man he'd ever love. He'd done it. Brian Kinney had lost it. He dropped to his knees, letting the bottle roll away. He placed his head in his hands, rubbed his face a few times, and then stood back up. He looked down at the bottle, lying on the floor, pouring it's toxic contents all over his precious floors. And he walked away. He was not going to get drunk again. He wasn't going to become his old man.

_Almost heard you saying, you were finally free_

"What the Fuck Justin?" He yelled, then went to his room, changed into some jeans, and a grey sweater. Brian pulled on some shoes and went down to his car. Taking out his cell phone, he found the number he was looking for and dialed.

"Yeah, Lindsay, put my kid on the line, I want to talk to him."

"Brian, I-"

"I don't care if he can't talk back, or he may not understand me, just let him hear me"

"Are You drunk?"

"What the Fuck-NO! Just let me talk to my son"

Lindsay sighed, then, "Here"

"Okay sonny-boy, listen closely, I may be a shit when you grow up, but I won't ever let a day go by, if you think I don't love you. Now you know, so put your mommy back on the line"

"Brian, I-"

"Shut the fuck up" And with that, he hung up the phone, turned around, and when back upstairs. When he got there he left the bottle on the floor, pulled out some beer and weed, and settled in to get thoroughly messed up. He'd deal with the rest of the world tomorrow.

**A/N: Not sure this is the end, but i Like it so far. I know he acted a little OoC, but Justin just died, so I think he has the right... **


End file.
